


and all I wanna hear is the message beep

by calibutts (abucketfullofnsfw)



Series: apparently i write abdlstuck now [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDLstuck, Bedwetting, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, I promise, Infantilism, M/M, dubcon, everything they do is consensual, i guess, implied bedwetting that is, it's just dirk being a pushy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfullofnsfw/pseuds/calibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk realises Jake has a problem. Jake realises Dirk has a deficiency in Vitamin Shutting The Fuck Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all I wanna hear is the message beep

**Author's Note:**

> they still don't do much baby stuff

Neither of you have mentioned it since the last time it happened. Which, fittingly, was also the first time.  
  
The evening was enjoyable, even if you could tell Dirk wasn't taking it too seriously. He kept making fececious jokes, to the point where you had bopped him on the head with the now empty milk bottle. He wasn't really getting into it in the sense that he was, well, babying you. You were still very much a fully adult Jake English who was also his boyfriend. You were just in a diaper.  
  
You're not sure if that's good or bad.  
  
On one hand, you don't want to be coddled too much. The occasional pornography you'd found on this subject, when you'd dared to look, was a little too extreme for your tastes. You don't want to be rendered completely helpless, or forced to do anything. You're embarrassingly light.  
  
On the other hand, while Dirk doesn't treat you _exactly_ like your normal self, again he's not taking it seriously. Well. He didn't.  
  
You woke up the morning after you eventually fell asleep, with an empty bed and a note explaining that he needed to leave early for work, and he didn't want to wake you. You'd gotten yourself up to shower, and dressed yourself in actual, age appropriate clothing that adults would wear, before continuing with your studies.  
  
You did pretty well on your mock. Excellent.  
  
So being that you've got some time to spare, you decide to go and visit Dirk. He works as a DJ in a nightclub (leaving early was apparently setting up equipment for some chick's birthday or whatever) so you have no trouble getting over there.  
  
You don't go and talk to him immediately. You just stand off to one side, looking at him for a while. It's only when his session is over and someone else takes over (for...some reason? Maybe they work in shifts) that he notices you, and he heads over to you straight away.  
  
"Hello." You greet him, and he wraps his arms around you gently. "Hey."  
  
You ask Dirk if he's okay, and he nods, a smile on his face, for once. "Yeah, I'm fine. The party went okay, I guess. I mean, I got paid."  
  
"What sort of party was it?" You question.  
  
"A birthday party. Multiple fourteen year old girls in tube tops making passes at me."  
  
"Oh." That was, rather often, a thing that happened. Not just fourteen year old girls, but people in general. You assume Dirk is just an attractive person.  
  
"So how did you let them down? Gently, I would hope."  
  
There's a pause, then, before he says "I showed them my wallet."  
  
You blink. ....."You. You gave them money?"  
  
"No! Dude, of course not." He fishes in his pocket and pulls out said wallet, opening it and handing it to you.  
  
You look.  
  
Inside is a picture of you and Dirk. He's stood rather normally. Casually, you suppose. You have your arms wrapped tight around his neck, and your face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"....Ah." You say.  
  
He actually laughs. Sort of. It's kind of a snort giggle thing. "They bitched a bit, but after that they left me alone."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"I even found a blue one. Her hair, at least." He smirks, and you're tempted to smack him around the head.  
  
"As I may have mentioned previously, bugger off."  
  
He wraps his arms around your waist again and you lean on him with a content sigh. There's a pause, before you lean in close and whisper in his ear.  
  
"....Sorry about last night."  
  
He doesn't acknowledge you.

* * *

At least, not then.  
  
When you're both in the car and heading home, he squeezes your hand. "You don't have to apologise." He mutters.  
  
"....I didn't think you'd heard me." You mumble.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would want me to talk about it in the middle of a damn club. I mean, I thought you might not be comfortable with that."  
  
You suppose that's reasonable.  
  
"Like I said, if it made me uncomfortable I wouldn't have gone along with it. There's no need to apologise. You can't help it."  
  
"....Well, yes. But I did sort of." You trail off.  
  
"Sort of what."  
  
You swallow. "Well while I was...dreaming. I was on top of you, and."  
  
"...Oh." He blinks at you, before shrugging. "I told you. I have Dave. I'm kind of used to that."  
  
"The difference being I'm not actually flipping three years old!" You huff. "I honestly wouldn't have minded if it was consensual and I could _control_ it."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Wait." He says. "So...it's a recurring problem?"  
  
You bury your face in your hands and nod.  
  
By now, you're home, and Dirk leads you out of the car gently. "Okay, I'll talk to you inside."  
  
You just nod again.  
  
  
So when you do get home, he leads you upstairs and pulls your supplies back out, laying them on your bed.  
  
Okay then. You weren't actually planning on doing this tonight, but Dirk does seem to have a habit of deciding you're going to do something together. Truthfully, it's how most of your sex starts. It's not like he continues when you don't want him to, of course. It's just that he does tend to assume you're going along with it until you specifically say no.  
  
But nothing happens yet. You lay down on the bed, but he sits himself down next to you, among all your supplies and fuck knows what. "So how long has that been going on for."  
  
"Has what?"  
  
"Your bedwetting." He says it like it's obvious, and you bite your lip.  
  
"Ah. I. I don't know exactly, I must admit. Erm. About two weeks? On and off?"  
  
"And you didn't mention it? To anyone?"  
  
"I didn't think it was a problem." You don't share beds now often, it seems. He's rarely ever at your house any more. "And what could be done about it? It's just stress, I suppose."  
  
"I don't know, man. ADH pills. Something." Dirk tuts, and pulls you into another hug. You cling uselessly, and he holds you for a minute before laying you back down and starting to undress you.  
  
"We can talk about it more later." He tells you, and you wriggle a bit, nodding. You let yourself be undressed and diapered without much fuss or complaint, and he zips you into another onesie, the pyjama sort, and sits you on the bed while he gathers your bottle and straightens up.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to drink." You open your mouth to protest, and he cuts you off. "And you're having something."  
  
"Fine." You mumble. "I think I have some juice left, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
He disappears off to get that, and you sigh, flopping back against the bed.  
  
  
It looks like it's going to be a long day.

* * *

On the plus side, Dirk is surprisingly better at this than you thought he was.  
  
He insists on feeding you himself, and you expect it to be painful and awkward, but he somehow gets you in a comfortable position.  He pets your shoulder gently with the arm he's holding you with, and you wriggle a bit more.  
  
God, as much as it hadn't been _painful_ , it had been fucking embarrassing.  
  
When he's finished with that, he shoves your pacifier back in your mouth, and lays down with you, holding you around the waist.  
  
"How did your exam go?"  
  
You spit out the pacifier. "I haven't taken it yet. But practicing went alright! I mean, as alright as it could go."  
  
He nods, and moves a hand to your stomach, rubbing it gently. This elicits a pleased noise from you; if you could purr, you probably would be.  
  
"That's good." He says quietly, after a while. "And tomorrow we can go to the doctor, and get your problem sorted."  
  
Cue an irritated noise. It was you.  
  
"Don't sound like that. It's a serious problem and I am going to get it sorted for you."  
  
"I don't need you to sort it for me. I am an adult." You huff.  
  
"Don't get cranky." He pokes you in the side. "It's better than having to wear those every night, right."  
  
You might not object to that. Especially now you have someone willing to change you. But instead of saying that you huff again. "I don't. Not every night."  
  
"Jake."  
  
"What."  
  
"Mind toning down the irritable to a slightly less obnoxious level? Great, thanks."  
  
You open your mouth to protest again.  
  
"You're being cranky." Dirk rolls off the bed. "Go have a nap. I'm getting you some milk."  
  
"No." You're not being cranky. You just didn't particularly want to discuss this with him. "I don't need to see a doctor, Dirk! It's just stress, I told you."  
  
"You're a student." He tells you. "You've got a hell of a lot of time until you're not fucking stressed about something, and if you want to keep washing your sheets from now til Jesus 2: The Return, fine by me." A pause. "Actually, I guess it's not, because I'm just going to make you do something about it anyway."  
  
And with that, before you can object, he stalks off back downstairs.

* * *

So at this point you're feeling pretty content, you suppose.  
  
At this present moment, he's trying to convince you to down the last of your milk. You're really not thirsty, and it's a bit too warm, but you can't exactly complain with a teat shoved in your gob, so you just down it with your eyes squeezed shut, and he sits up to pat your back. "Good going."  
  
You want to make a sarcastic comment but you feel too little for that. You feel a little better about this than you did yesterday.  
  
When he's done burping you (or attempting to anyway) you're pulled back down on top of him, and a hand sneaks his way to your butt.  
  
"Dirk." You raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just checking."  
  
"Checking wh-- Oh." You huff again, snuggling into him. "It's just while I'm asleep, thank you. And even then only sometimes! Christ on a cracker, I'm not bloody _incontinent_."  
  
"I know." He says it patronisingly. "I just thought I should check anyway. If you do decide to take a leak I'd appreciate you letting me know this time."  
  
You flush hotly. "I'd rather not be _laying_ on you, thank you." You'd rather not have him in the room at all, actually. You are so not comfortable with that. Not yet.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're not going to leak, don't worry. Those seem pretty strong."  
  
Oh _shit_ , you hadn't even thought about that. "...I didn't do that yesterday, did I?"  
  
"Not that I know of." He tells you, and you nod, relaxing again. "And I think I would have noticed that."  
  
"Good." You say, sleepily. Or more sleepy than you were. "That would be rude of me."  
  
He actually laughs at that. "Yeah. Rude."  
  
"What else could you call it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not something I think about a lot." Dirk shakes his head, still smirking. "I guess rude's a good word, then. It's an apt way of putting it."  
  
You cuddle closer and lean your head on him with a sigh. "Damn right."

* * *

"Jake?"  
  
"...Dirk?"  
  
"There's no more dairy in your underwear draw that I should know about, is there."  
  
"Yes. An entire bloody cheese wheel. And sweet Mary on a popsicle stick, it is huge."  
  
"You don't have to be rude."  
  
"Go to sleep, Dirk."

**Author's Note:**

> but they will
> 
> eventually
> 
> when i'm not writing these at 1am


End file.
